Blame it on september
by eligoldsworthysbaby
Summary: Marcus meets his mate!Read and Review.Songfic song:Blame it on september by Allstar Weekend


I can still see you standing there  
>Summer tangled in your hair<p>

_Here I sit on my throne missing my wife.I missed her smile,her laugh,and her beauty.I was brought out of my memories of our time together when Jane opened the doors with the Cullens and thier human behind her._**MINE!**_Thier human is my of course Cullen was reading my mind and growled at human smirked at him and morphed back into my wife._

First week of july  
>First day of my life<br>My voice shook when I said hello  
>And from that word we couldn't take it slow<p>

_I remember when she came to us begging for was july 2 1668."Do you have any powers young one?"I rolled my eyes at Aro."I'm a sponge cuz I can copy another person's gift."She said._**MINE!**_"Join us or is your decision to make."She thought for a moment befrore agreeing to join us."Aro"I said as I held out my hand for him to take."Young one,there has been a slight change because you are my brother Marcus's mate.I said hello with a shaky voice._

I still can't believe  
>The way you looked at me<p>

_She __looked at me with pure love and joy.I couldn't believe the way she looked at me then and still can't._

Now the nights turn colder  
>Your head's on my shoulder<br>We do our best to pretend

_When she left the night turned head was always on my shoulder but not since she left for a mission in america.I pretended not to care that she was gone because she would come back but at night it tore me into pieces.I would sit on the bed sobbing tearless sobs. _

Waves get louder  
>I'm lost without her<br>This summer starts to end

_I would go down to the beach and listen as the waves got louder.I'm so lost without her is all I could think as I sat at the spot we found at the begining of always hated when the summers were coming to an end._

Lets blame it on September  
>Cuz it hurts to remember<p>

_September the hardest month of this ?It was the hardest cuz I missed her birthday and it hurts to remember._

We can fight to hold on  
>But august is gone<br>And even if the sun falls  
>I hope we don't lose it all<br>Cause no summer lasts forever

_We fought with Aro for him to let us go together." she needs to get those powers they have."It was the end of august when she said"Even if the sun falls we wont lose it all even though no summer lasts forever."That was our way of describing our love."I love you,__Il mio amore per sempre e sempre."I said with a kiss._

Lets blame it on September  
>We drew hearts there, in the sand<br>Laughed when waves erased our plans  
>Though we never knew<br>That they told the truth

_We laughed and drew hearts in the laughed even harder when they erased our plans of we never knew they told the truth in a left for a mission the very next week._

I can still hear our laughing friends  
>As we sneak off again and again<br>No we never cared  
>Too young to be scared<p>

_Whenever we would sneak off our friends would never cared always said we were too young to be scared._

The nights turn colder  
>Your head's on my shoulder<br>As summer starts to end

_After she left the night turned cold.I can still feel her head on my shoulder.I pretended not to care that she was gone because she would come back.I would sit on the bed sobbing tearless sobs. _

Lets blame it on September  
>Cause it hurts to remember<p>

_It hurts to remember that I missed September my own mates birthday.I blame Aro is all his fault._

We can fight to hold on  
>But august is gone<br>Even if the sun falls  
>I hope we don't lose it all<br>Cause no summer lasts forever

_We kept fighting with Aro for him to let us go it was always" she needs to get those powers they have."It was the end of august when she said"Even if the sun falls we wont lose it all even though no summer lasts forever."That was our way of describing our love because we met in the summer."I love you,__Il mio amore per sempre e sempre."I said with a kiss._

No

On the beach in the heat  
>Ya know I need that sweet ocean air<br>I'm gunna go where I know we can be alone  
>Wait for you wait for you<br>There

_The beach heat would beat down on knew I needed the sweet ocean air.I would go where I knew we could be alone and waited til she found me._

Blame it on September

We can try to hold on  
>But August is gone<p>

_We tried to change Aro's mind but it never worked._

Blame it on September  
>Cause it hurts to remember<br>We can fight to hold on  
>But August is gone<p>

_We kept fighting and fighting with Aro for him to let us go it was always the same thing." she needs to get those powers they have."_

When the sun falls  
>I hope we don't lose it all<br>Cause no summer lasts forever

_It was the end of august when she said"Even if the sun falls we wont lose it all even though no summer lasts forever."That was our way of describing our love."I love you,__Il mio amore per sempre e sempre."I said with a kiss._

Lets blame it on September  
>Blame it on September<p>

I can still see you standing there  
>Summer tangled in your hair<p>

_"I love you Bella_."


End file.
